Hurry Home
by GraceMorgan
Summary: Lucy makes the decision to leave the team and Wyatt behind. Does he get her back or is she gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

****Lucy's POV****

She laid in bed and thought about her life. 1941 had happened. But it brought back his wife. 1692 had also happened. But it meant that she was longer the center of his world any more. At least not like it used to be. Her arm had healed over the last couple weeks and she managed to avoid him. She thought that maybe he had just taken the hint and stayed away, but she knew he was more complex than that. He would take this personally, as he should, and fight his will to force her to talk to him. It had been 3 weeks since Salem and she was so tired of fighting urges and avoiding glances. She looked at the clock in the room she shared with Jiya. It flashed 2:30 in the morning. Lucy hadn't slept all night, but that didn't stop her. As quietly as she could, she got up, put a small suitcase together and left the room. As she opened the door, she looked to the floor to make sure that Wyatt hadn't staged another all nighter in front of the door. She breathed a sigh of relief to find that he wasn't there.

She walked to the kitchen, poured water into a big thermos and quickly looked for paper and a pen. If she was going to walk away, at least she wanted to leave them with an explanation. Something Wyatt hadn't thought of when he just vanished. She wrote 2 letters: One to the group, and one to Rufus and Jiya. They had become her closest friends while living in the bunker and she felt like she needed to say to them what she didn't want the whole world to know. She put the letters into envelopes and addressed them as such. Leaving them on the table to be found in the morning, Lucy got up and walked over to the door. Agent Christopher had the alarm disabled because of Wyatt feeling like he can come and go as he pleased. Lucy was suddenly grateful for his disobedience in that moment. She unlatched the door and opened it. She looked back at the bunker once and knew that she was making the right decision. She walked through the doorway and latched the door behind her.

She climbed out and looked at the few cars that were parked outside. She thought about stealing one but quickly dismissed the idea as she didn't know how to wire a car. That was always Wyatt's job. So she hiked her way to the road and waited for a car to drive by. She didn't have to wait long as, just her luck would have it, a cab rolled by and stopped for her. She got in and told him to drive to the nearest airport. He obliged and continued. As she stared out the window, she felt a small pang of guilt come across her. She left her team, something she swore she would never do. But they had Flynn, who has a journal that maps out every mission. They didn't need her. She rationed with that thought and let the guilt go. She wasn't needed.

The cabbie pulled up to the airport. She paid and got out. It was still very early in the morning, and they was hardly anyone there. She went to the ATM in the lobby and emptied her entire account. $30,000 should get her far enough to change her name and find a suitable place to live. She looked up at the flight boards to see where she would like to start her new life. A certain place caught her eye; Austin, TX. She smiled and felt her heart warm a little, and then sadness took over. She shook the feeling from her head as she walked up to the counter. She asked for a one-way ticket to Austin. She paid for it and then went to security. She passed through quickly and made her way to the gate. She had about an hour before the flight took off, so she took out a journal and a pen and started writing. A few minutes later, her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw his thought she had more time to disappear. She muted the call. And then another one came. And another. She realized he wasn't stopping until she answered. She she did.

"Hello?", her voice shook as she fought back the urge to cry. "Lucy?! Where the hell are you?", he yelled in panic. She could tell that he was in a car. Trying to hide her emotion, she said," I'm leaving, Wyatt. I can't do this anymore." Wyatt said," What can't you do anymore, Lucy? Talk to me! We could always talk." She looked out the window and saw it was raining. She said," I can't talk to you about this. Look, I have to go." He kept saying her name and before she realized it, she said," I love you, Wyatt. Take care." He yelled her name, begging her to stay on the phone, but she hung up. The tears were flowing now and she knew she didn't have much time before he found her. 20 minutes later, the flight was being called to board.. Her phone buzzed again. She knew who it was. Another tear escaped her eye as she muted the call and boarded the plane. She shut off her phone and made a mental note to buy a new one when she landed. She looked out the window and her eyes shut. She slept for the first time in weeks.

 ****Wyatt's POV****

He hasn't slept in weeks. Not since Lucy came home from a mission with an injury and he wasn't there to stop it. He left partially responsible, but mostly he just wanted to kill Flynn for allowing such a thing to happen. For the last couple weeks since the incident, he found himself dozing off in front of Lucy's bedroom door. But tonight, his wife needed him. She had come to him crying about how if he was such a changed man, then why was sleeping outside Lucy's door. He knew how it looked. And had it been anyone else saying something, he would have shook off the comment and continued with his self-inflicted torture. But it was Jessica saying something and after begging her for a second chance, he knew he had to start acting like a husband again. So tonight he was in bed next to his wife, feeling guilty that he wasn't protecting Lucy. Tonight, though, he forced himself to sleep and it actually worked. But what happened in the morning made him regret it.

There was a loud pounding on his door. When he got up to see who it was, Rufus was on the other side. He looked at the blinking clock behind him, it showed 0500. Rufus looked worried, though, panicked even. Wyatt asked," What's going on?" Sleep still in his eyes and missing his bed. Rufus said," Lucy's missing." Whatever tiredness Wyatt had was immediately shaken from his body and he was alert. He followed Rufus to the common area where he saw Jiya and Agent Christopher worried. There was a letter in each of their hands. Wyatt asked," Where is she?" Jiya said," I don't know. I woke up to get a glass of water and her bed was empty and her suitcase was gone. I went to look for her and I found these letters addressed to me and Rufus and everyone." Wyatt grabbed the one out of Agent Christopher's hands and read it," By now, you have figured out that I'm no longer in the bunker. Please consider this my resignation from the group. I am finding that I am no longer needed as you now have the journal that I will give Flynn in the future. Please don't try to find me. I have successfully lost everything that is important to me and now I am choosing to start fresh somewhere that no one knows me. I am sorry that this has happened the way that it did. Thank you for the wonderful memories and for helping me through some of the hardest times in my life. I wish you all nothing but the best in life and in love. Sincerely yours, Lucy."

He couldn't understand it. He knows he messed up with Lucy, but was it really so bad that she needed to leave? He threw the letter down and walked back to his room. He found Jessica sitting up waiting for him. He walked in and sat down on the bed. He tried to avoid her eyes, but he knew that she knew. It was a few moments before she asked," What happened?" Wyatt said, in a quiet voice," She's gone. She slipped out this morning without anyone realizing." Jessica asked," So what happens now?" Wyatt said," We have to find her. She's part of this team, Jess." She shook her head and asked," Do you love her?" Wyatt stayed silent. It gave her all the confirmation she needed to know that she was not the women he wanted. She said," Then go get her." Wyatt at her, shocked by her words. Repeating," Go get her? I don't even know where she is." Jessica said," Then find her." Wyatt asked," What about us?" Jessica smiled sadly and said," This was over a long time ago. You're finally the man that I married, but I'm not the woman you need. Find her, and tell her you love her. Because if you don't, I'll kick your ass myself." Wyatt smiled at the threat. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and said," I will always love you." He quickly got up, got dressed and ran out the door.

He found Rufus at the door waiting with a set of car keys. They ran out the door, climbed up the ladder and out the door. They got into the truck and sped off down the road into traffic. He started blowing up Lucy's phone with calls, until she finally answered. He was relieved to hear her voice say," Hello?" He yelled," Lucy?! Where the hell are you?!" It took her a minute to reply," I'm leaving, Wyatt. I can't do this anymore." His mind went crazy trying to figure out what she meant. He asked," What can't you do anymore, Lucy? Talk to me! We could always talk." He didn't understand. He was free now and he was coming to get her to tell her that. He needed this woman more than life itself, and she was leaving him. He couldn't lose her. Not again. She replied," I can't talk to you about this. Look, I have to go." He couldn't let her get off the phone. He started saying her name and begging her to wait until he heard her say," I love you, Wyatt. Take care." He knew he was losing her. He called her name once more before the line went dead. As soon as the call ended, Rufus said," She's at the airport." Wyatt looked over at Rufus and asked," How do you know?" Rufus smiled and said," I asked Jiya to track her phone. She's at the airport." Wyatt put the pedal all the way to the floor and drove. He wasn't ready to lose her.

20 minutes later, they pulled up the airport. He parked in front and ran inside to try and find her. Flashing his military ID, he ran through security and took off toward the gates. He pulled out his phone and called her. She didn't pick up. He took off down the row of gates until he thought he saw a woman who looked like her. He walked up to the woman, but it wasn't Lucy. After looking for another 20 minutes, he gave up and sat down in an open area. Rufus sat next to him. Wyatt hung his head and felt the defeat sink into him. He didn't know how long they sat there until Rufus asked," Do you love her?" Wyatt just looked through the window he was in front of and said," Yeah, I do." Rufus said," Then don't stop. There's other ways to find her." Wyatt said," How? We don't know what flight she's on or where she's going. She's gone, man. I lost her." The words were out, finally. He loved her and he lost her. After sitting for a couple more minutes, the guys got up and left. The drive back to the bunker was silent. When they got back, Jiya and Agent Christopher were waiting in the common area. They heard them come back and got up quickly to find out what happened. Wyatt looked up at them and they knew that Lucy was gone.

Wyatt walked back to his room as he wanted to be alone and found an envelope on his bed. He opened it and found the divorce papers that Jessica had present him with just weeks before. He sat down and contemplated his next move. He knew he couldn't stay married to Jess when his heart was with Lucy, wherever she was. So he signed the papers and put them back in the envelope. He would return them to Jessica the next day. He pulled out his phone and called her. The call went straight to voicemail. He heard her greeting and smiled as this was possibly the last time he would hear her voice and waited for the beep. When it came he said," Hey, it's me. I tried to find you at the airport, but you must've just left. Look, I know things have been weird between us and I'm so sorry for that. But, Lucy, I need you to come back. I am not the man I am without you and I miss you. I don't care where you are or what time you get this. Call me and I will come to wherever you are. Just, please, call me." He hung up and fell back on his bed waiting for the call that he knew would never come.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Lucy's POV*****

She woke up a couple hours later to the elderly woman next to her saying that they were about to land. Lucy perked up and looked out the window. She saw a big city and sunshine. This was a new beginning for her and she was excited to start. The plane landed and she de-boarded. She made her way through the airport to baggage claim, collected her bag and walked out the front door. Smelling the wam Austin air made her smile. She hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the nearest realty office in town. The driver obliged and drove on. Oncet there, so spoke to a woman named Rose. Rose was an older woman who had been in the real estate business for decades. When asked why she stayed so long, she'd reply with," Because helping young people find a home so they can start their lives is something that I don't think I will ever not want to do. It brings me joy to watch the girl's face smile brightly with tears as her and her significant other find the right home that she can get married in and have kids." Lucy smiled as Rose reminisced on her life's work.

Lucy said," I'm looking for a small house with a white picket fence and a yard. Something that I can start fresh in." Rose looked at her with curiosity and said," If you don't mind me asking, what are you starting fresh from?" Lucy pondered the thought and how she would answer. So she decided to tell the truth," I've gone through a terrible loss. I've lost my mother, my sister, and the one person that I thought would love me no matter what." Rose's face fell and she asked," Did he pass away?" Rhetorically, Lucy answered," He might as well have." Rose reached over her desk and took Lucy's hand and asked," I'll find you the perfect home to make you forget about your struggles. But first, what is your name dear?" Lucy panicked, she hadn't thought what her new name would be. So she said the first thing that came to her mind," Amy Logan". She regretted saying it as soon as the words left her lips. But if Wyatt was dead to her, she might as well live out the life that she had envisioned for them. That is, if that life ever had a chance.

Rose smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand. Then went to her computer to find the perfect house for her. It took all of 5 minutes to find the house that Lucy had envisioned for herself. It was a small 3 bedroom, 2.5 bath white house with an open front yard wrapped by a white picket fence. Built it 1823, it even had a porch and a porch swing. Lucy fell in love with it immediately and decided to rent it for now until she had found a job and she could buy it. An hour later, she left the realty office with a set of keys in hand. Now she needed a car. She hailed another cab and told him to bring her to the nearest dealership. 10 minutes later and she was dropped off at used car lot. She walked around for a few minutes before being approached by a salesman. She managed to find a car that she liked and bought it. She put her suitcase in the car of the car and drove to her new home. 15 minutes later she pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, and walked up the cute sidewalk. She opened the door and smiled the moment she walked in. It was perfect for her. Not too big, but not too small. The walls had been freshly painted and it smelled like new carpet and hardwood floors had been installed. Walking through the rest of the house, she noticed the kitchen had been redone and there was a huge backyard.

She smiled on the thought of seeing her kids playing the area, and then frowned at the thought that she might not get that happy ending. She continued walking through the house and went upstairs to find a huge master bedroom with a walk-in closet that could only be filled by having 2 people hang clothes. Then thoughts of Wyatt started to fill her head. She could see him walking through the front door and kissing her hello. She could see him holding the children that they would have and playing with them in the backyard. At night, he would help her carry the tired boy and girl to their rooms and kiss them goodnight. And once the kids were put to bed, he would take her hand and lead her to the bedroom to remind her that she was still his one and only. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks and the constant thought of him was starting to overwhelm her. Had she made a mistake by leaving? No matter how much she missed him, she couldn't come to regret the decision that she had made. He was restarting his life with Jessica. Didn't she deserve happiness, too? She fell to the floor and let the tears consume her, because this would be the last time she cried over Wyatt Logan.

 *****Wyatt's POV*****

He didn't know when he fell asleep. But he heard pounding on his door again, and prayed that this was all a dream and that Lucy would be on the other side of the door. He lost hope when Rufus yelled through the door that the mothership had jumped. Wyatt slumped back into bed, but knew that Rufus wouldn't stop until he got up. He dragged his feet to the door, opened it and found a very tired Rufus on the other side. Yawning, Rufus said," The mothership just jumped again. This time, it went to 1825 Austin, TX. Wyatt was interested as this was his home that he had lived in until he went into the army. As he filled in the blanks of the time period, he felt a pang in his heart. He looked to his right and saw an empty space where Lucy should be. His heart fell into into his stomach as another reminder that she was gone. The team quickly got changed and into the lifeboat. 3 minutes later, they were gone and in 1825. Wyatt stepped out of the lifeboat and smelled the warm and dusty Texas air. He felt home and free.

Flynn and Rufus followed him and they were off to find out the reason that they were there. It took them all of 5 hours to find the Father of Texas Stephen F. Austin, save him from the Rittenhouse agent that was sent to kill him and take out the agent himself. Once the mission was handled, they headed back to the lifeboat when something caught Wyatt's eye. He stopped and looked at the little house in front of him. It was small, but it was cute and exactly what he needed. He wondered if the house was still standing in present day Austin as he felt some pull towards it. He smiled and then walked away to catch up.

Once the time team was back in present day California, they showered, changed and debriefed the mission with Agent Christopher and Connor Mason. After that, Wyatt asked permission to leave the bunker. Agent Christopher was taken back by the sudden permission request, but granted it anyway. He grabbed what he needed from his room and left. He got in the car that he was given and drove off towards the bar that Jessica worked at. It was now or never. He pulled in and felt guilt seethe into his heart. He felt like he was throwing away his marriage, but he knew that there wasn't much of a marriage to throw away. Had he looked harder at the situation all those weeks ago, he would have made this decision then and let Jessica go. But he was convinced that he could make his marriage work because, somehow, he had been given a second chance. Regardless if it was Rittenhouse brought her back, he was grateful.

He walked into the bar and saw that she was busy tending, so he decided to make this quick. He walked over to the side of the bar and called her name. When she looked over, he held up the manilla envelope that she had left for him that morning. Her face fell at the sight, but knew that this was what needed to happen. She looked to her second bartender and asked," Hey, is it cool if a take a quick 5 minute break?" The guy shook his head yes and she walked out from behind the bar. She led Wyatt outside to the parking lot and turned to look at him. He had guilt and sorrow in his eyes, but his heart was clearly not hers anymore. "Here", he said handing her the envelope," They're all signed and dated." Jessica smiled weakly and said," Thanks. I appreciate you coming by to give them back." Wyatt said," It was the least I could do." An awkward silence filled the air between them until he spoke," I'm sorry, Jess. This wasn't what I had imagined a second chance looking like." Jessica said," It's really okay. I like Lucy. She challenges you. I hope you both find happiness together." Wyatt signed and said," Thank you. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that." Jessica took him in for a hug and squeezed him tight. She pulled away and said," I really hope you find her. When you do, don't let her go."

Wyatt smiled sadly at comment and watched her walk away. He looked down at his hand and saw that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. He looked back in Jess's direction before hopping back into his truck and driving back to the bunker. During the drive, he finally let himself feel for Lucy what he had been holding inside for weeks. He let the tears fall from his eyes because he needed to feel something other than loss. He was feeling deep love for the woman that he could only wish would call him and tell him where she was. He thought about the way that he would officially ask her on a date. He would take her to a museum and then for a walk through a park before finally settling on an old italian restaurant. When dinner was over, he would drive her back home and walk her to her door. And, like a true gentleman, he would kiss her goodnight at the door and leave before she invited him in. Thinking back on his plans, his heart swelled and then started to break all over again. He knew that if he didn't get his girl back soon, he would resort to 'Old Wyatt' behaviors, and it would give him more trouble than he was worth.

Pulling into the bunker, he sat in the driver's seat for a moment and thought about Lucy once more before walking in the door, climbing down the ladder and walking through the front latched door. When he was safely inside, there was no one around to greet him. He made his way to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch to think. Pulling his phone out, he dialed the all familiar number and waited for the cheerful greeting to play. Once he heard the beep, he said," It's me. I know you're not picking up your phone, but if you're hearing this, then I need you to know that I love you. That's what I was coming to tell you yesterday. I love you, Lucy. Please know that. Come home. Come back to me. I miss you." Ending the call, he slammed his phone onto the table, took a long drink from the bottle, and held his head in his hands and let himself cry. Sob, even. He needed to feel so he can start recuperating and focus on finding her. Even if it was the last thing he did, he would make sure that she knew how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Lucy's POV*****

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. For the first time in a long time, she didn't dream of the soldier that she come to love. She opened her eyes and felt the warm rays on her skin; it was a new day. She got up, changed her clothes and then went about her day. The first stop she wanted to make was the furniture store. She drove around the small suburb until she found the perfect store. Refurbished furniture for cheap prices. She had planned to make this house her own, but without a job, it was kind of hard to keep that dream alive. She bought a new king size bed to fill the huge void in her master bedroom, with white cotton sheets and a white down-comforter. The walls in her room were grey, so the white would offset it nicely. Walking further into the store, she found beautiful suede couches, an entertainment stand and a tv for the living room. She also bought a kitchen table, a dining room table and chairs for both. She had managed to spend about $5,000 of the cash she had and felt proud. As she was walking out of the store, she passed the baby section. Beautiful cribs and nursery furniture lined the walls. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought about the future that wouldn't have with him, but quickly put it out of her mind.

Next, she went to grocery store and bought food. Canned, fresh, meat, produce, anything she wanted to fill the house and make it feel right. She bought pots and pans to cook in and even found glassware and cutlery. She smiled as she left, feeling accomplished. Her new life was shaping up. She went home and unpacked the groceries and put away the pots and pans. The salesman at the furniture store said that most of the stuff she bought was in stock and they could deliver it that day. To kill some time, she walked into the backyard and found that it was more open than she thought. Walking around it, she found a swing attached to a branch and some lovely flower beds. She smelled the roses that were coming through and thought about cutting some and putting them around her house. She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. She ran inside and answered it thinking that it was furniture guys. She swung the door open to find Rose on the other side.

The older lady smiled and said," I was just coming by to check on you. See if you needed anything?" Lucy smiled gratefully at the woman and said," I'm okay, thank you. Just waiting on the furniture to arrive." Rose said," That's wonderful! I hope you'll have me over when it's done! Maybe I can call you next time rather than just show up." Lucy smiled and wanted to speak until she remembered that she shut off her phone in fear that she would be found by Wyatt. She replied," I actually don't have a cell phone at the moment. But once I do, you'll be the first person I call." Rose smiled and said," No rush dear. Just enjoy your new home." With that, Rose walked back to her car and left. As Lucy closed the door, she started thinking about whether having a new cell phone would be a good idea. If she got another one, someone might find her and she couldn't risk that. But she also wanted to know if Jiya or Rufus had tried to call her. Or someone. She went to her bag and got her phone. Holding it in her hand felt foreign, so she put it down in front of her. Contemplating whether turning it on was a good idea or not, she didn't have to think long because the doorbell rang again. This time, it was the furniture company.

It took the 2 movers a little under an hour to get everything moved in, put together and placed exactly how she wanted it. Once they left, she made her bed. And then laid on it. It was the greatest feeling, being able to sleep in her own bed for a change. After a few moments, she pulled the phone from her pocket and continued her contemplating before ultimately deciding that she couldn't face her old life. So she put the phone on top of her dresser as a daily reminder that she was passed all that.

2 weeks had gone by since she left the safety of the bunker and found happiness in Texas. She had managed to find a job as a professor at the local community college. She gave them her real name so they could check her references, but asked the university to let her go by her new name, Amy Logan. The dean obliged and extended his condolences on the loss of her family and husband (because she didn't correct him when he said it). She had started with the new semester doing exactly what she loved in a new place that gave her a beautiful reason to wake up in the morning. She would often find herself sitting outside with Rose on the porch, sharing a new bottle of wine. When she wasn't hanging out with Rose, she was writing. She had bought a laptop and started writing about a professor named Lacy, a scientist named Ralph and a soldier named Brian being given a time machine and going back in time to save the history that we knew to be true. Obviously, she would use the history that she knew of, not what had been changed. She had written a beautiful love story in the center of it all, much she had based on her own experiences with Wyatt. Except at the end of it all, he chose her. As she finished the story, she cried because it was the happy ending that she would never get.

She looked up from her computer and saw the phone on the corner of her dresser. Her body got up, walked over to it and picked it up. In the last couple weeks, she had gotten a new phone and a new number under her new name. Without really thinking, she turned the phone on. As it powered up, it was blasted with emails, text messages and voicemails. As she went through them all, she saw that all 14 voicemails she had were from Wyatt. He called once a day, each message lasting about 2-5 minutes. She sat down on her bed and thought about what to do, when her fingers pressed play on the first message that was left from the day she disappeared. As she listened to each message, the tears were flowing more. He had said so much to her in a total of 25 minutes. But each message ended the same; "I love you and I miss you." She was just about to listen to the last message when a new call came in. From Wyatt. She froze, not sure what to do. She could let it go or she could answer. Before she made her decision, she answered. She said," Hello?" Silence filled the air and she could hear him gasp and ask," Lucy?"

 *****Wyatt's POV*****

The last 2 weeks had been the longest in his life. Even this was longer than the 6 weeks he spent without her when she was kidnapped by Rittenhouse. He tried not to, but he was drinking more. He was not caring anymore and getting him to do a mission was near impossible. But somehow, he got up each and every day of those 2 weeks with hope in his heart that he would finally find her and tell her how he felt. He had thought about that moment for 14 days, thinking about different ways that he would show up and tell her. But none of it mattered because he hadn't found her yet. He was starting to think he never would. That was, until he had a dream on that night of 14th day. He dreamt that he would hear her voice, and that he would tell her everything that she needed to hear before the line went dead and he feared he would never see her again. When he woke up that morning, he had fear in his heart that he would never find her. Jiya even went as far as to link her phone to his, so when it turned on again (if it ever turned on again) he would get an alert with her location.

That day had been like any other. He woke up, made toast because he didn't have an appetite, showered and then sat and waited for the mothership to jump. He and Rufus were starting to worry that something had happened because the mothership stopped jumping. Wyatt's mind immediately went to Lucy being kidnapped again. The sheer thought made his skin crawl. But he had to put it out of his head. He had started leaving voicemails for Lucy everyday just so he could hear her voice one more time, even if it was a recording. He didn't care. He had hoped that she was getting his voicemails, but since his phone hadn't pinged, he knew she wasn't. He sat on the couch and thought about what he thought she would be doing. Maybe she was teaching again. Maybe she was writing another book, because he could only read the same one so many times. Maybe she was happy with someone else. The thought of her in the arms of another man had made his blood boil. But he knew that if she was truly happy, then he would let her go. He would rather suffer than see her unhappy.

He thought about she had gone to bat for him with Jessica. When Jessica told him that she was giving him a second chance because of Lucy, he was taken back because of the wonderful night they had shared in 1941. But Lucy had shown her true colors and he felt honored to just look at the rainbow. Thanking her had been easy. But watching her walk way was harder than he ever thought possible. Coming out of his flashback, he looked down at his phone. He had changed his front picture to one of Lucy in her 1941 white gown. He smiled at the memory of the trip because it had meant everything to him. He wished they could just go back to 1941 and stay there. He was taken out of his head by Rufus yelling his name. Wyatt jumped up and ran to where they were in the control room. Rufus and Jiya had worried looks on their faces as they looked at Wyatt. He said," What? What's wrong?" Jiya cleared her throat and said," She turned her phone back on."

Wyatt's face paled at the news. She was back on the grid. He wanted to rejoice and be happy, but he also wanted to respect her privacy. He pulled out his phone and looked down at the picture one more time. He looked to Rufus and asked," What do I do?" Rufus said," Call her! Make sure she's okay! Keep her on the phone long enough so we can trace her location. We have to find her before Rittenhouse does. Wyatt pulled up his call logs and scrolled until he found her number. His finger waivered over the number as he hesitated to hit dial. He looked to Rufus and said," What do I say?" Rufus said," You love her man. Tell her that." Wyatt went to press dial when Jiya stopped him," Wait! Don't call her yet." Wyatt looked at her annoyed and asked," Why not?" Jiya looked to Rufus for approval and when she didn't get it, she pulled out the letter anyway and handed it to Wyatt," You need to read this first."

Wyatt, already annoyed, yanked the letter from Jiya's hands and read it," Rufus and Jiya, first I want to thank you for being my closest friends in the place. After losing my mom to Rittenhouse, I thought I had lost everything. But I realized that I hadn't lost you both. Or Wyatt. But I did lose everything, because I did lose Wyatt. I know Rufus told you about 1941. What you don't know is that I sang 'You Made Me Love You' to him. And I know he knew that it was for him. He was my world, my everything. My heart was broken everyday by watching Rittenhouse change history, but I always had him to come back to. He somehow made it alright. And when he told he that Jessica was back, I knew that I had lost him for good. That's why I have made the choice to leave and not look back. It's too heartbreaking watching him be happy with her. I will let you know where I am once I am able. It may be some time, but I need to put distance between him and I and it needs to start now. Please watch out for him though. I'm sure he'll go into overdrive trying to find me and his focus needs to be on his marriage. Keep him safe. I love you both. -Lucy."

He read and reread the letter before looking at the couple in front of him. He realized that he didn't really know her feelings until reading this and it made his heart break even more. Tears brimmed his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He looked at them asked," Why didn't you show me this before?" Rufus answered," We wanted to make sure that you were as serious about her as you said. We couldn't let you hurt her again." Wyatt felt the hurt in his words and said," I don't think I have it in me to hurt her again." Rufus said," Then call her." Wyatt took out his phone and dialed the number. It rang. He was starting to grow impatient and think that maybe she shut it off again until it stopped ringing and a voice said," Hello?" The air caught in his throat as his mind raced to find what to say. All he could say was," Lucy?" Just saying her name was a step. Now he had to face talking to her for the first time in 2 weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Lucy's POV*****

She froze at the sound of her real name. It sounded foreign because she wasn't used to it any more. She spoke," No, you have the wrong number. I'm sorry." She went to hang up when she heard him yell," Wait! You're not Lucy Preston?" Lucy let a couple tears before saying," No. I don't know anyone by that name." If she was going to move on, she needed to pretend that Lucy Preston didn't exist anymore. She could hear Wyatt's sigh when he said," I'm sorry to have bothered you. I thought you were someone else." Her heart made her want to tell him the truth, but the truth was that she had left because of him. A few beautiful voicemails won't change that. He said," If you by chance ever meet a Lucy Preston, will you tell her that she is loved and missed more than life itself?" Hearing these words from him had made her heart wam, but she said," Sure. Sorry you didn't find her." They hung up and she quickly shut off her phone.

She curled up with it and cried. This time, she was crying because she missed her old life. As much as she enjoyed being able to walk outside in the sunshine and be free, she missed the restrictions that lead her right to him. She cried for the remainder of the night, because now she was starting to regret her decision. When she woke up the next morning for school, she felt sick to her stomach. She had told the man the she loved that she wasn't who he prayed she would be. She slugged her way to the bathroom to take shower in hopes that she could just wash away everything she had been and walk out as the new person that she needed to be. Rittenhouse was the last thing on her mind because she didn't care if they found her. She was missing the action of her old life, where they would jump through time and save history as she knew it. But even then, the failures that came along with the job had pushed her over the edge. She couldn't be a true historian if everything she knew was constantly changing. However, she was witnessing history, literally.

When she got out of the shower, she felt worse. She just looked at herself in the mirror and mentally scorned herself for not telling Wyatt the truth on the phone. She had successfully gone 2 weeks without thinking about him or yearning for him. But that bliss was now over. She would have to live the rest of her life knowing that she would never be Lucy Preston or get the chance to love Wyatt Logan. This time, there were no tears. She had cried them all out the night before. Now, she was just numb to the situation. She couldn't show emotion. So she called in to school. She got dressed in some comfy clothes and laid on the couch in the living room, watching some old movie that was playing. She just stared at the tv, not really paying attention to the movie. She knew it was going to take time, but she needed to be over her old life and Wyatt for good. What better way to do that? Meet some new people. She was nervous because she couldn't tell who was Rittenhouse, but she had to try.

She remained on her couch for the afternoon until there was a knock at her door. She figured it was Rose coming over to check on her. But what laid on the other side of the door was far worse. She opened it to find non other than Garcia Flynn. She was taken back that someone had actually found her.

She invited him inside. He looked around and smiled because he was impressed, she had actually done well for herself having been out on her own. She had a home and a car, but he knew that she was alone. Lucy asked," What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" He turned to her and said," The same way that Wyatt will if you don't change your voicemail on that phone of yours. He already suspects that you were lying to him." Her breath hitched at the idea of him finding her. It wasn't an option. Lucy asked again," What are you doing here, Flynn?" He said," I came to make sure that you're alright and that Rittenhouse hadn't foun you yet." She asked," Are they even looking?" Flynn said," Oh yes. They stopped jumping. We haven't been on a mission in 2 weeks." Lucy said," Well you can see that I'm fine, so please leave." Flynn said," There's no way I can do that. You see, I have also jumped ship on the team to come join you in… Texas? You seriously came here, of all places?" Lucy felt self-conscious about her decision, stating," I figured it was the last place he would look." Flynn said," Wrong again. You see, they have had your phone on GPS watch since you left. When he made that phone call and you answered, it pinged your location. If he really wanted to, he could come find you right now."

Lucy was growing tired of the antics and asked," What are you really doing here?" Flynn broke down his guard because he could never lie to her and said," He asked me, no, begged me to come down here and see if it was you on the phone. He said he couldn't show up in fear that you would run again. He wanted me to make sure that you were safe. And happy." Lucy asked," And what are you going to tell him?" Flynn said," I'm going to pretend that you're really Amy Logan and that I've never seen you before. Although, I have about a week to find you and report back. So, I think I'll take my time and take in the sites around here. You have a guest bedroom, right?" Lucy said," Yeah…?" Flynn smiled and said," Good. I'm gonna go grab a shower." And with that, he was gone. She sat down on the stool in her kitchen and thought about Wyatt and how he must be feeling. Who knows what will happen, but for now, at least she was happy that Flynn was on her side.

Upstairs, Flynn had started running the water when he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He heard it ringing and waited. Someone picked up and he said," It's Flynn. I found her."

 *****Wyatt's POV*****

After the line went dead, he just stared at his phone. He swore that he knew that voice, but he also knew that he couldn't go crazy and blow it up again. He was shaken from his mind when Jiya said," The phone shut off again. But we have a location." Wyatt looked at the screen. Austin, TX; his hometown. He wondered why the phone would be in Texas unless she was hiding in plain sight. He quickly tried to call it back and the voicemail was still the same. He called 5 more times, but no one picked up. He was hoping it was a glitch in the system. He threw his phone across the room and heard it hit the wall and then the ground. He was so mad that he had her on the phone and knew it and didn't tell her what she needed to know. Without another word, he marched back to his room and slammed the door.

A couple hours later of pacing and thinking, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Garcia Flynn on the other side of it. Wyatt said," God, what do you want?" Flynn asked," Can I come in?" Wyatt hesitated but allowed him to enter. He asked again," What do you want, Flynn?" Flynn walked around the room and said," I can go find out if its her, ya know. I have that privilege." Wyatt wasn't understanding," What are you talking about?" Flynn said," I heard you on the phone with her. I take it she shut the phone off again when you tried to call back?" Wyatt asked," Eavesdropping again?" Flynn smiled and said," I have to do something to entertain myself in this dump." Wyatt brushed off the comment and said," So what are you saying?" Flynn said," I can go to the location that the phone shows and see if it's her. If not, then I come back and you keep searching." Wyatt yelled," If anyone is going to see her, it's me!" Flynn said," Think about it, Wyatt. She will assume that it's you coming to find her. She won't expect me. I can get in and get out in a week."

Agent Christopher said," What the hell are you thinking?" Wyatt was trying to explain the plan when Denise blew up. Wyatt bowed his head and felt the tears brim in his eyes. He looked at her and said," When I lost Jessica, I never thought that I could love again or even look at another woman with a mended heart. So when I met Lucy, I thought that it was just a job and it would be over. But we've been here 2 years with the same shit happening. She walked out on the team because of me, because of my actions by bringing Jessica to the bunker and allowing her into the world that only Lucy, Rufus and I knew. I betrayed her and I need to make it right. Please give me that chance. I can't just sit around and do nothing while she is out there on her own." Agent Christopher said," You really love her, don't you?" Wyatt let a tear slip and said," I do." Denise smiled and said," Okay. But he checks in with me as soon as he lands and finds her. Deal?" Flynn said," Deal." Denise handed him a phone and said," I will know where you are at all times. If you don't check in with me tomorrow, I will send a team to take you down. Got it?"

Flynn smirked and said," Yes, mom."' Unamused by his humor, she said," Go get packed. I'll meet you at the cars in 15 minutes." Flynn went to his room and started packing when a certain soldier appeared in his door. He knocked and Flynn turned around. Wyatt came in and said," If you find her-". Flynn interrupted," WHEN I find her." Wyatt corrected," When you find her, will you give her this?" Flynn looked down at the envelope that Wyatt was giving him. He asked," A letter?" Wyatt said," Just make sure she gets it." Flynn takes it and puts it his bag. As Wyatt leaves, he turns around at the door and said," And Flynn?" Flynn turns to look at him. Wyatt continues," Thank you." Wyatt leaves and Flynn smiles.

Flynn walks out and gets into the car with Agent Christopher to be brought to the airport. The flight has already been paid for. He was going to get his friend back. Wyatt sat on the sidelines, anxiously waiting for news from Flynn. As soon as the car left, he went back inside and started pacing around the entire bunker. As he was walking down one hallway, he came to the door that used to be her bedroom. He stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. His mind flashes back to the night he went to see her after she had returned from Salem. He had walked in and stood at the door just looking at her. Her face was pale white and covered with sweat. She had a 105 degree fever and Jiya had stepped away to get more water. He cautiously walked towards her and kneeled down beside her. He took her hand in his and just held it, silently praying that her fever would break and that she would be okay. He kissed her hand and spoke softly," I'm here, babydoll. I'm so sorry for not being there to protect you. But I promise, nothing bad will happen to you again. I'm never leaving your side. I'll always be right outside that door, waiting." He kissed her hand again and laid it back down on the bed before quietly getting up and leaving to stake his claim on the floor outside her bedroom door.

Coming out of the flashback, his heart pained on the memory. He knows that he will always blame himself for not being there when she needed him the most and he can't even bring himself to say that he hoped she understood. The night Jessica died had been his biggest regret. But now it was letting Lucy walk out of the bunker alone while he laid next to his ex-wife. He left her room and went back to his. Crawling into bed, he missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. He slipped into his sleep and dreamt about that night in 1941. It was so full of passion and unspoken love that when he woke, his heart broke all over again. That was the last night that he would hold her and he never told her how he felt. He got up, got dressed and ventured to his position on the couch to wait for the call from Flynn, hoping with everything inside of him that he found her and that she was safe.

As the day passed, he tried watching tv and found this really old movie. He was mesmerized because he felt Lucy in that moment. He watched the old movie until he heard a phone go off. He got up and walked to where the time machine was and found the rest of the group with Agent Christopher on the phone. Her face was blank and he was growing impatient. When she got off the phone, he waited for the answer. She turned to address the group as a whole. She said," That was Flynn on the phone." Rufus yelled," And?" Her facial expression changed to a slight smile as she said," He found her."


	5. Chapter 5

*****Lucy's POV*****

She waited for Flynn to finish his shower and come downstairs. When he didn't she went upstairs to find out what was happening to hear him arguing on the phone with someone. Obviously trying to hide by the water, she listed to the door. He said," No! I can't allow that… Why?! … She looks finally happy because she's ridden of you. Leave her alone, Logan. It's not a request." She heard him hit the phone down on the counter before sliding back the shower curtain. She walked out of the room and back to hers. She sat on her bed and pulled out the phone that she had been hiding from. It seemed like her past had finally caught up with her. Although, this was only weeks later, she was doing well for herself. She had a wonderful job, a beautiful home, and even made a friend along the way. What she didn't need was all this happening right as she was getting ready to move on. She had made her decision a long time ago. It was time that she started embracing it. So she turned the phone on and dialed the one number she never wanted to look at. He picked up on the second ring," Lucy, look-" She interrupted him and said," You need to stop, Wyatt. I am free from it all. I have lost everything that I ever loved and now I need to rebuild. Please allow me to do that." There was silence on the other end and then he said," I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll leave you be. Sorry to have bothered you."

She hung up the phone, but left it on. She was tired of hiding and was ready to hide in plain sight. If they still wanted to find her, let them. She'll give them each a piece of her mind in the process. She set the phone on her nightstand and took a deep breath. She felt terrible, but it needed to be done. Then she heard," Well done." She turned and saw Flynn in her doorway. He said," I really didn't think you had it in you to tell him off. I'm impressed." She smiled slightly and said," Well get dressed. I need a familiar friend tonight and we're going out." She needed to shake the last of her feelings for Wyatt and she thought would do that with some social interaction. He was all too willing to help. 30 minutes later, she walked down the stairs in a beautiful little black dress that was perfect for her. Not too showy, but very nice to look at. She had done her makeup and hair and wore red lipstick to pull it all together. He stood in front of her and said," Wow, you clean up nice. He would kill me if he knew you were going out like that." She smiled and said," Well he no longer matters. Let's go have fun."

They got in her car and left. Driving around, she found the nicest restaurant and she pulled in. He offered her his arm and they walked in. They were sat at a beautiful table next to the fire on the patio. Once they were seated and ordered their wine, he leaned over and asked," So I have to know." She looked up at him. He continued," Why did you leave? And the truth this time." She breathed a sigh and said," I couldn't handle watching them, living together and all that. It was too painful to know that even though he has feelings for me, he will always run back to her. I'm always going to be second choice and I can't be that woman anymore." Flynn took in the information and then said," Not to defend him or anything, but you were never second choice to him, Lucy." Her eyes didn't leave his, so he continued," He signed the divorce papers." Feeling like someone just punched her in the gut, she said," That's his own decision. I can't be apart of it any longer. It's over, Flynn." Flynn respected the decision and changed the subject. For the remainder of the dinner, they talked and laughed as normal friends would. By the end of it, she felt comfortable with Flynn. Even safe.

They left the restaurant and went to an after hours club in town where she was showing off her horrible dance moves. He just stood there and laughed, having felt incredibly honored to see her so free. He knew that he was going to protect this fearless woman from Wyatt for as long as she would allow. They were friends and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin what she had worked so hard to forget. A little while later, he spotted a very handsome gentleman walk up to Lucy and ask her to dance. She was nervous but obliged. She learned that his name was Daniel and that he was a marine on extended leave. She also learned that he was stationed overseas and that he had about a month left on his tour before he came home. But the end of the dance, the familiar butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she knew there was a connection. She asked him," Do you like being a marine?" Daniel smiled and said," Yeah. It's dangerous and I love facing it and walking straight to it." She smiled but she had heard that line before, or parts of it. She refused to let her mind wander, and instead focused on man she had her arms around.

Sometime later, Flynn had slipped out and driven home. Which forced Lucy to have to get a ride. Daniel offered and she accepted. When he dropped her off, he asked," Are you busy tomorrow?" She said," No, not at all." He smiled and said," Good. I'll pick you up at 3." She smiled and, like a gentleman, kissed her goodnight and walked back to his car and left. She walked inside the house to find Flynn passed out on her couch looking like he was waiting up for her. When she got upstairs, she got undressed, took her makeup off and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and all she saw was Daniel. Daniel Taylor was a Sergeant Major in the Corp. He had worked his way up through the ranks and was making a nice career for himself. She thought about how he was so grounded and thoughtful. No action, no drama, no wife. She lulled right off to sleep feeling excited about her first date.

Their first date had gone off without a hitch and she found herself falling for him before the day was through. He took her to the museum and she lectured him on all the events they had passed. She apologized later, but he said," No need to, ma'am. An educated woman is a beautiful sight to see." She blushed and they continued on. They went for a walk in the park as she was admiring the leaves on the trees. When they came to the clearing, he had a beautiful private area set aside for a picnic. She smiled and said," This is beautiful, Daniel. Thank you." He smiled and said," A beautiful woman deserves this and so much more." He leaned down and kissed her. The butterflies came back. After dinner, he brought her back home, kissed her goodnight and left. When she walked inside, she saw Flynn on the couch again. This time, he was pretending to watch TV and not care, but he smiled when she went upstairs. He was happy for her.

Before they knew it, the week had flown by and she was bringing him back to the airport. She hugged him because he had become a friend. He hugged her back and wished her luck in her new life. She watched him walk through security and head towards the gates. When she got home, she felt alone but not lonely. She went upstairs to change for her date with Daniel when she saw a letter propped up on her pillow. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. In Wyatt's handwriting, she read," My darling Lucy,..."

 *****Wyatt's POV*****

When he heard the news from Christopher, he about jumped out of his skin. He wanted to call her back and talk to her about so much stuff, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to give her time to settle. So instead, he called Flynn. He said," Hey, is she okay?" Flynn said," Yes, she's fine." Wyatt asked," Can I talk to her?" Flynn responded," I don't think that's such a great idea." Wyatt was confused," Why? I need to talk to her?" Flynn said," I'm not letting you screw this up for her." Wyatt was getting mad and said," Fine, then I'm coming down there!" Flynn said," No, I can't allow that." Wyatt yelled," Can't allow that? Are you freaking kidding me, why?" Flynn was whispering," Why?! She looks finally happy because she's ridden of you. Leave her alone, Logan. It's not a request." The line went dead after that and Wyatt's blood was boiling. Flynn went down to check on Lucy because he wanted to, and now he can't talk to her? He marched back to his room and started packing a bag when Rufus appeared in the doorway.

Wyatt's phone went off while he was packing and he picked it up quickly. He tried to say," Lucy, look-" but was cut off by her saying," You need to stop, Wyatt. I am free from it all. I have lost everything that I ever loved and now I need to rebuild. Please allow me to do that." His mouth tightened at the harsh words she had said. He wanted to tell her that she never lost him, that he had lost his way for a moment but that he was back on his path and it lead directly to her. But like she had done when Jess showed up alive, he put his own feelings aside and said," I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll leave you be. Sorry to have bothered you." The line went dead and he just stared at his phone. The picture of her was still his background. He smiled but let a tear escape as he realized that he needed to let this woman go. She made her choice, but he vowed that he would wait for her as long as it takes, no matter what. So that's what he would do. Rufus startled him by knocking on the door and asking," You okay, man?" Wyatt looked at him and shook his head no, saying," I'm nowhere close to being okay."

Rufus came over to Wyatt and put his arm around him and said," Let's get you drunk tonight. You look like you could use a guy's night." Wyatt smiled at the gesture, but said," That's okay, man. I like to drink alone, but thanks for the offer. I know where to find you." Rufus gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before leaving him alone in his room. He sat on the bed and hoped to god that if he couldn't talk to Lucy on the phone, then maybe his letter will do. So he laid down and waited patiently for the day when she would call him and say everything that he had hoped for. Until then, it was a waiting game.

The days had passed very slowly, and by the middle of the week he had started to grow tired and impatient. So he started texting Flynn. Flynn would get back to him right away, but noticed that he was being short with his answers. So Wyatt called him and asked," What's with the short answers? Is everything okay?" He could hear the smile on Flynn's face when he said," Oh yeah, everything is as it should be." Wyatt asked," What do you mean by that?" Flynn dropped the bomb," She's happy Wyatt. She's found someone." He felt like he got kicked in the stomach. She had actually moved on. Does that mean that she read his letter and didn't care? Or maybe she threw it out. He asked," Did you give her the letter?" Flynn said," No, I thought that maybe she want a taste of happiness first before I send her running right back to you." Wyatt grew angry with the complete disrespect, but calmed down once he realized that Lucy deserved to be happy and the fact that she was made him feel like a total ass. He asked Flynn," Is she really happy?" Flynn said," She really is, Wyatt. She's glowing. Look, I know how much this must hurt you, but I want you to know the truth. That's why you sent me. I won't lie to you about this." Wyatt thought for a moment and then said," Don't give her the letter. If she's happy, then I'm not going to be the one to mess it all up." Flynn was taken back by his words but said," If that's what you really want." Wyatt hesitated, but said," That's what I really want." The hung up.

Wyatt laid down on his bed that night and allowed himself to cry for his lost love. First Jessica and now Lucy. But she was happy, and that's all he wanted for her. He went the rest of the week mourning the loss of the woman he never got to love. That was, until Flynn had shown up at the bunker the next day. He saw Wyatt in pain and decided to put him out of his misery. They were sitting at the breakfast table. Wyatt had hardly ate. Flynn looked at him and said," You need to eat. What if the mothership jumps again? You won't have any strength." Wyatt said," What's the point? I had something worth fighting for, and it's gone. Why should I care what happens to history?" Flynn said," I gave it to her." Wyatt looked up at him and asked," Gave what?" Flynn said," The letter. I left it for her to read." Wyatt's heart fluttered and he felt like flying. Was there hope after all? And then his phone went off. He answered," Hello?" He could hear the tears in her voice," We need to talk…"


	6. Chapter 6

*****Lucy's POV*****

"My darling Lucy,

I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted and treated you over the recent weeks. I know that Jessica staying here was pretty awkward all around, but it meant the world to me that you allowed me to explore that. I'll be forever grateful. But now, I need to tell you something that I should've said in 1941. I love you, Lucy. I'm in love with you, and I can't stop. You are the essence of every dream that I have and I pray to god that you are there when I wake up in the morning. I miss you, babydoll. The bunker isn't the same without you, and frankly, I'm not me without you. Please come home, Lucy. I am begging you to give me another chance to prove that I really am that man that you needed in your life. You haven't lost me, and I don't plan on going anywhere. I hope this letter finds you and brings you home. Hurry home, babydoll. I'll be here waiting.

All my love, Wyatt"

She kept reading it and rereading it until she had it memorized. It had been just over 2 months since Flynn had left and the phone call that changed everything. She was still waiting for Daniel to come home. He was sending her letters and skyping with her whenever he could. But she felt like she was cheating on Daniel with Wyatt's letter. She kept it at her bedside at night when she needed to feel close to him. But she knew that she would have to put it away the moment Daniel came home, which would be any day now. She was starting to get nervous that maybe he wasn't coming home at all. It had been hard enough to say goodbye to him after their wonderful 2 weeks they spend together. He was only supposed to be gone another 2 weeks, but she got a letter than he was extending his tour for a little while. She felt sad, but she knew that he was doing good by fighting for our country. So she was proud.

She woke up that morning after having a dream about Wyatt and felt refreshed. She still felt things for him, but they would have to be put on hold until she could figure out what to do about Daniel. She got up, got dressed and decided to treat herself to breakfast at her favorite cafe right down the street. She got in her car and drove there, but on her way she could've sworn that she had seen Wyatt walking casually down the street. She convinced herself that she was seeing things and put it out of her mind. She pulled in, and went inside to grab a chocolate croissant and a cup of hot tea. She walked over the window and just people watched for an hour before eventually heading home. She pulled up her street and into her driveway to find someone sitting on her porch swing. As she got out of the car, the person stood up and she saw that it was, in fact, Wyatt Logan. He was dressed in his casual clothes: jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. She walked closer until she standing right in front of him. The tension between them could be cut straight with a knife. She couldn't find words, so she invited him inside.

 *****Wyatt's POV*****

2 months. That's how long its been since he heard her voice. When the phone call came, his heart just about stopped from hearing her voice. She had read the letter and she wanted to talk. He should have known that there was where the problems would start. He heard what she had to say, but she had successfully squashed any hope he had left that he would win her back. She needed to move on, and he would need to respect that. Still, the urge to see her had never faded. Instead, it just got stronger as time passed and before he knew it, he was making a plan to break out and leave. Agent Christopher had reinstated the alarm on the front latch, so it put a small dent in it. But he figured that he had managed to break out before and he could do it again. So on the day he planned to leave, he got up around 0100, got dressed and packed a small bag. He walked out of his room and towards the latched door when he was stopped by Agent Christopher. She yelled out his name and he stopped in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asked. He turned around to look at her and said," I have to see her with my own eyes." She said," And what if she doesn't want to see you?" Wyatt answered," That's fine. But I need to make sure she's okay. I don't trust what Flynn had to say." She thought about it and then walked over to put her code into the door. It disarmed the alarm and she said," Then go. And don't come back until you're satisfied." He smiled and thanked her profusely. He unlatched the door and left. Getting to the airport, he paid for his ticket, got on the plane and was on his way. He landed in Austin in early morning. He hadn't slept much on the plane. He walked out of the airport and smelled the Texan air. He was home, and it felt good that this is where she ended up.

He had hailed a cab and gone to the town that he knew she lived in. It was a suburb of Austin that wasn't very big but he could find his way around. When he got out of the cab, he started walking until he ran into someone that seemed like she knew him. It was an older lady that was overcome with tears when she approached him. She said," Are you Wyatt Logan?" He was surprised that she knew his name. He said," Yes, ma'am. Can I help you?" Her face light up with a smile and she said," No, but I know who you're looking for!" He was shocked that someone knew Lucy. He asked to confirm," You do?" She said," Oh yes, dear boy. Your wife!" His thoughts immediately went to Jessica and he panicked that she was also back here. So he asked," And you are?" She replied," My name is Rose. I met Amy a few months back when she came to find a home. Oh, she'll be so surprised that you're back! She's thought that you've been dead for some time now! Wait, are you really Wyatt Logan?" He took out his military ID and showed it to her. He said," I'm not dead, actually. I was…. Lost for awhile. And I've found my way home. Is there anyway you can bring me to her?" Rose was about to cry when she said," Oh of course! She'll be so happy that you were found! Just take care of my little Amy, her and I have become such great friends." Wyatt smiled as he thought 'Amy Logan'. It wasn't something that he thought he would hear, but he liked the sound of it.

Rose drove him right to her house and said," Oh dear, it looks like she's not home. Why don't you want on the porch for her to arrive! She'll be so delighted. And Wyatt, if you guys need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." He smiled, thanked her and then got out of the car to continue waiting on his girl. He was nervous as he thought about what to say when he saw her of what he would do. But his thoughts were interrupted when she pulled up in her car and approached him. "Here goes nothing", he whispered to himself.

 *****Both POV*****

They walked inside and sat in the kitchen while she made coffee for him and tea for herself. She set the cup in front of him and asked," What are you doing here, Wyatt?" He looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes and said," I wanted to apologize for everything. I know I had no right to come here, but I needed to see it for myself." She asked," See what?" He said," That you were happy; that you were doing well; that you're okay." She shied away and said," I'm fine, Wyatt. I thought Flynn told you that when he got back." Wyatt said," He did, amongst other things." She closed her eyes, praying this was all a dream. He asked," Does he make you happy?" She wanted to tell him the truth, but what good would that do. So she answered," Yeah, he does." He asked," Do you love him?" She couldn't bring herself to answer because Wyatt still held her heart no matter how much she tried to break ties. She said," I don't know. We hadn't known each other long before he shipped out." Wyatt perked up,"He's military?" She smiled and said," Yeah. He's a Sergeant Major in the Corp. He's overseas right now." His heart fell into his stomach. She had found another person to protect her. She didn't need him anymore.

He got up and said," Well, then I'll get out of your hair. I know I've messed up enough in the past. Don't want to start that again. So good luck, Lucy. I'm happy for you." Before he got to the door, she said," Wyatt, wait!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around. She asked," How'd you find me?" He smiled at the memory at the memory of how he found her. It's one that will stay with him for the rest of his life. He said," I asked a couple people and one knew you. It was an older woman. She hugged me and said that I had returned from the grave. She was all too happy to lead me right to you." Lucy said," That must be Rose. She takes care of me from time to time." He said," Well I'm happy someone is." He turned to leave again and, again, she stopped him. She asked," You must to be tired. Do you want to stay?" He hesitated and said," I really should get going." Her eyes were begging him to stay. She said," Come on. I can't let you wander around out there. You can leave tomorrow." He could never say no to her. So he smiled and obliged. She led him upstairs to the guest bedroom and got him situated. Once he was, she said," Let me know if you need anything." He smiled and said," I will, thanks." She returned the smile and walked to her room and got ready for bed.

Neither one of them could sleep that night. She tossed and turned for hours just wishing sleep would overtake her, but to no avail. It wasn't until 2:30 in the morning that she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She got up and opened it to find him on the other side of it. She could see the glistening tears in his eyes. She wanted to speak but the words wouldn't leave her lips. He needed to be near her, he needed to know if this was really over. So he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he felt his heart flutter again. This wasn't over for him. He pulled her in and kissed her again, this time pouring all of his heart and passion into the kiss. If she was going to reject him, this would be her moment. Instead, she felt the familiar pull and she melted into it. She allowed herself to be taken over and he picked her up and closed the door behind him. It was his last chance and he wasn't about to take it for granted.


	7. Chapter 7

She awoke the next morning with a smile on her face but guilt in her heart. She was afraid to look at him because she remembers how he looked in 1941. He was a handsome man and she was glad that he had chosen her in that moment, but not now. She had just cheated on her boyfriend that was due home any day now. As if on cue, his arm tightened around and she turned to look at him. The sun was barely up in the sky, but was shining through the curtains enough to tell her that it was time to get up. He was glowing and he looked peaceful. She didn't want to wake him. So she slowly moved out of his embrace, put on her clothes and walked downstairs to think. She sat on her front porch swing with a cup of tea in her hand and thought about the letter that he wrote. He was waiting for her, and she didn't know if there was anything worth saving. All that mattered was that she had a beautiful memory to look back on, but she had someone else to think about.

He woke up and tried to reach for her when he found her side was empty. He turned and sat up to look around the room for her when he noticed something on the nightstand. He picked it up and saw that it was the letter he wrote her. She actually read it and knew how he felt. Beside it was a picture of him, Lucy and Rufus from one of their missions. She had it in a frame. He smiled because she always kept him close, in some way. He put the letter back in its place on the nightstand, got up and got dressed. He walked down the stairs looking for her when he found her on the porch. He figured this was as good time as any to have the inevitable conversation. He opened the door and walked outside. She looked up at him when she saw him walk outside and wanted to kiss him again, but restrained herself. He sat down next to her and the silence ensued.

It was at least 5 minutes before he said," So, last night.." He trailed off in his attempt to make conversation. She said," Yeah, it was nice. But it shouldn't have happened." He was confused and asked," What do you mean?" She said," I'm with someone, Wyatt. I just cheated on him because I can't say no to you." A couple moments went by until she said," I left because I loved you so much that it pained me to see you with her. I was there every single day when you were trying to make it work with Jessica. But on those missions, you made me feel like the only girl in the world. Like there was nothing I couldn't do. I loved you for it. You gave me hope that I would be okay after Amy disappeared and after my mother betrayed me. I turned to you because you gave me hope that at the end of the day, I would still have you. And she took that away from me. I love you, Wyatt, with everything in me. But I can't do this anymore." The tears started in her eyes and she continued," That was a beautiful letter you wrote and I'll hold it dear to my heart for the rest of my life. But I don't know if I can do this with you anymore." He was getting anxious," Lucy, I can't stop thinking about you, about us. What we had was wonderful and yeah, I messed up when Jess turned up, but I can't be that person for her. I never thought in my wildest dreams that you would be the one to put me back together after she died. I don't deserve you for what I've done. But I'm asking for a chance." He got down on his knees in front of her and said," Give me a chance to right this wrong. I can fix this and make it better because I know you still feel for me what I have felt for you for almost 2 years. You brought me back to life, Lucy. Let me love you the way I should have."

She looked at him as he begged for her forgiveness and a second chance, and she considered giving up her new life to let Wyatt back in. But then her thoughts wandered to Daniel and how hurt he would be if he came back to a girlfriend that ran off with an old love. She couldn't do that to him. She said," I have a boyfriend, Wyatt. I need you to respect that and let this go. Last night was wonderful, but it was our swan song. This is over. I'm sorry." Leaving him on his knees, she got up and went inside the house. She immediately regretted her decision, but by the time she was able to move again and open the door to tell him so, he was gone. She had missed her chance.

It was a couple days later when Daniel finally came home. She was at the airport waiting for him. When he got off the plane, he spotted her instantly and ran right to her to pick her up and kiss her. He had missed her so much while he was gone. When he put her down, he could sense some hesitation in her eyes. He questioned it," Are you okay?" She faked the smile as best she could and said," Yeah, of course. I'm so glad you're finally home and safe." He leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back, but something had changed and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He let it go as they walked out of the airport, but mentally made a note to bring it up later. When they got back to her place, he set his stuff down and pulled her in to kiss her real hard. Again, he sensed that something had changed, and he asked," Are you sure you're okay?" She lied," Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" He said," Because everytime I kiss you, it feels like you don't belong to me anymore." Her heart sank into her stomach. He knew.

Her face fell and said," Why don't you sit down. We have to talk." Daniel sat down on kitchen stool and watched her try to make small talk before getting to what's going on," There's a few things you should know. First off, my name isn't Amy Logan. I didn't lose my husband in battle. My name is Lucy Preston and I'm a historian from California. I changed my name when I came here because I need a new start in life. I need to experience a sense of normalcy from what my old life was." He asked," Is that all?" She said," No. I used to work someone that I had feelings for. There was circumstances surrounding his life that he needed to deal with and, in turn, I fell in love with him. He's actually the reason why I left my old life. His wife, well now ex-wife, came back into the picture and he chose her over me. Well, I actually didn't give him much of a choice because-" He yelled," Amy! Or Lucy, the point?" She stopped and said," He showed up here 4 days ago. He found me and wanted to talk. But one thing led to another and…" Daniel's heart broke right in front of her. She was causing pain to the one person that had treated her like a princess.

He finally spoke," Do you love him?" She hesitated and bowed her head. This was harder than she thought. He asked again," Do you love him?" She whispered," Yes, I do." He took him the information and then got up. She followed him to the door where he grabbed his stuff. He turned to look at her one last time and said," Good luck, Amy Logan." With that, he walked out the door and out of her life. The next day, she went back to the realty office where Rose worked. Rose was enthusiastic to find out what happened. Lucy told her the story and said," But I'm going to get him. So I am here to give you my notice. I will be vacating the house in a week." Rose smiled and said," No need, dear. The home is yours to keep." Lucy was taken back and asked," But I can't take that house! You should find another renter for it." Rose said," That is my house, dear. My husband and I lived in it for nearly 50 years before he passed, god rest his soul. It should go to another good family that can make new memories in it. It would be an honor if you would consider it, Lucy." She eyed the woman who just called her by her real name. As if asking for an explanation, Rose gave her one," Oh, I've known since the first time you had me over. You are a wonderful woman, and I hope you find that man of yours and never let him go." Lucy smiled and hugged the woman.

After leaving the realty office, she went back to her now home and started packing. She was getting her love back and she needed to do it fast. She couldn't wait any longer. She packed a couple bags, called and uber and went to the airport. She bought a ticket back to California with an open-ended return. She didn't care how long it would talk. She checked her bags, went through security and waited at the gate. She looked down at her old phone while she was waiting and made a couple phone calls. One to Rufus and Jiya and one to Wyatt. The plane was finally called for boarding and she was off.

Once she landed in California, she was so anxious to get off the flight and get back to the bunker. She ran to baggage claim and saw that Rufus and Jiya were already there waiting. She hugged them both hard because she missed her friends so much. In the car, she told them about her life over the last couple of months and the people she met. She told them that when they go back to Austin, Rose had given her the home she was renting. She asked how Wyatt had been. Jiya answered," Not good. When he came home, he was so depressed that he could barely eat. He hasn't come out of his room in a couple days." Lucy worried that this wasn't going to be the homecoming she wanted, but all she cared about was seeing him. They finally pulled up the bunker and the butterflies started fluttering in her stomach. It was now or never. She got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the bunker. She climbed down the ladder and came face to face with the latch door. She took a deep breath as Rufus opened it. As luck would have it, the alarm went off as they walked in.

In a matter of 1 minute, Agent Christopher, Flynn and Wyatt were at the door with guns drawn. Wyatt asked," What the hell were you doing?" Rufus said," Sorry, man. We had to retrieve a package." Wyatt asked," What are you talking about?" Just then, Lucy walked into the bunker. Everyone gasped, but Wyatt was hurt. She whispered," Hey soldier." His jaw tightened and he walked away back to his room and slammed the door. She knew she deserved that. It was going to take some major apologizing and talking, but she knew it would be worth it all in the end. She said hi to everyone and brought her stuff to her room before walking to Wyatt's door and knocking lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_***This will be the final chapter. Thank you all sooo much for reading along and following me on this journey. To the lovely readers that commented, I was so thrilled to read all of your comments, and loved how much you liked the story. I appreciate each and every one of you***_

He waited a few moments to see if she would eventually leave. But after 3 minutes, she said," I'm not leaving until we talk, Wyatt. I need to say some things." He didn't want to hear them. After what she said to him in Texas, he was closing his heart off and putting up walls. When he had come home, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from under his bed and drank himself to sleep, something he hadn't done in 2 years. He kept replaying her words in his head, like it was a time reel and was stuck on repeat. She didn't want him, and he was dealing with it. But did his heart warm and butterflies flutter in his stomach when he saw her at the latch door? Of course it did. She cared enough to come back. Either way, he wasn't opening the door. Luckily, he didn't have to. She opened it, closed it behind her and stayed right by it, just waiting. He refused to look at her. He was embarrassed by how much effect she had on him and the smell of alcohol was strong.

She smelled it the second she opened the door. He was clamming up and using alcohol as liquid courage to get up in the morning. She hadn't realized just what she had driven him to, but she was here to fix it. She wasn't leaving until she had. She said," Wyatt? Please look at me?" Instead, he got up and sat on the opposite side of the bed facing the wall. She asked again," Please look at me. I have something to say." Annoyed, he snapped," What? That you're here to say sever ties with everyone? I'm not interested." Her heart broke and tears began to form. She said," I'm so sorry, Wyatt." He perked up a little at her words. She continued," I knew the minute that I closed that door that I was wrong. You are what I want, Wyatt. The sun rises and sets with you. There will never be anyone else, because I can't love anyone else the way that I love you." He turned to look at her. "For 2 months, I listened to those voicemails you left and I cried every night because I couldn't thank you for loving me. I couldn't sleep, or breathe, without hearing them. It was a reminder that you were still there, waiting. And then Flynn gave me that letter and I knew in my heart that you were it for me. But I pushed you away because of my own selfish reasons. When I left, I didn't care how it would affect everyone. I only cared about getting far away and not reliving the constant nightmare of your marriage. But I got over it, I am over it."

She walked over to him, stood in between his legs, held his head in her hands and said," I am so in love with you. Sometimes, I can't believe that someone like you could ever love someone like me. Thank you for that." She smiled as he stood up, took her in his arms and kissed her hard and passionately. They poured everything in their hearts into that kiss to make it a reminder that this was forever. He pulled away first and just held her. It felt so good to look into her eyes and see hope and love. He said," Thank you for loving me. I don't know who I'd be without you." She smiled and said," You'd be the man that I fell in love with. And I wouldn't change him for the world." They kissed again before he suddenly let go of her and walked over to his wardrobe unit. He opened it and pulled something out. She was confused by the sudden movement. He turned around, walked towards her and presented her with a small black box. She was nervous for a moment before he clearly stated that it wasn't an engagement ring. As much as she would have loved that, she sighed with relief.

She took the box and opened it. Inside laid a beautiful silver necklace with a heart pendant lined with diamonds. It was simple and beautiful. She loved it. He said," When I left that last day, I saw a jewelry store about a couple blocks from the airport. I stopped in and saw this and swore that if I ever got you back, I could give this to you so you'll always know you have my heart. You're it, Lucy. Never again will I let anything else get in the way of that." She kissed him and before they knew it, clothes were flying. When they finally left the room in smiles and giggles, the team was out in the living room waiting. When they finally emerged, they erupted in applause and cheering. Happy that their roommates approved (as if they wouldn't), they hugged and congratulated Wyatt and Lucy. Jiya pulled her aside and started grilling her about life in the outside world and what had happened in Austin. Lucy smiled and filled her in as Rufus pulled Wyatt aside and said," I'm really happy for you and Lucy, man. I think that's great." Wyatt smiled and returned the hug from Rufus. He said," Thanks, man. I feel like everything is finally working in our favor."

After everyone had gone to bed, Wyatt and Lucy found themselves in the common room just talking. It was finally starting to feel like old times again where they could be themselves and not care. Then Lucy got serious for a moment," So, I think that there's something you and I need to talk about." He waited, she continued," When I left, I knew that one day I would come back. And I know the lifeboat hasn't been taken out in awhile. What I'm trying to say is that maybe we could leave this place." Wyatt didn't understand," But where would we go? Our lives are here, our friends are here." He loved being able to say 'our'. She said," The house I had in Austin? Rose was apparently the owner of it. And when I was going to hand in the keys, she gave it to me. Actually, gave it to us." His gasped a little because this was the last thing he expected. He hadn't thought about going home since after him and Jess got married. Now the thought of living anywhere was not as terrifying because he had Lucy. He smiled and said," I think that's a great idea. But what are we going to tell the team?"

She hadn't thought that far in advance. She sat back and laughed when she said," I have absolutely no idea." They started laughing together and he didn't realize how much he had actually missed her until he heard her laugh. He sat back and just admired her beauty, memorizing the curves of her face and the sparkle in her eye. She was finally his and he was hers. The universe, for once, had finally correct history. She stopped laughing when she noticed that he was just staring at her. She said," What?" He leaned forward and said," Let's do it. Let's get out of here and leave it all behind. I want my life to start with you, Lucy." She smiled and then asked," What about Pendleton?" He said," I'll square it away with my superiors and get transferred off base. We'll figure it out somehow." She was so elated, she jumped up and hugged him as hard as she could. She asked," How are we going to tell them, though? They'd only be short a historian."

Just then, the alarm for the mothership went off and the look they shared was them agreeing to wait for the right time. For now, they had their own duties. Everyone gathered in the control room and waited to be told a date. His hand found hers and she squeezed it a little tighter. After they dressed and got into the mothership, he helped her buckle her in and then did his own. The door latched and Rufus started up the lifeboat. One hand was holding on to his belts and the other was holding onto her hand. They were traveling through time, together as a couple. He couldn't think of a better way to live.


End file.
